


Touched

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looks at him like he's lost for a moment before he clenches his hands in fists. "Why do you keep touching me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

It's not a big deal for Stiles to touch to give comfort. He moves so much that he thinks it's obvious that stopping to put a hand on a shoulder or to give a hug has to mean more from him than most people. He doesn't think about it that much, though, until after the latest mess where he nearly dies and he shares hugs with everyone. Well, everyone but Derek. Derek puts a hand on Stiles' shoulder and gives him a look that isn't a frown or a sarcastic smile, and it's more than Derek has ever really given him other than slamming him into things, and Stiles has to think about why it feels so strange that that is the touch that means the most. It's because Derek isn't really a toucher at all except in the case of violence, and yet he has never pushed Stiles away when he's gone to touch him. And if he thinks about it, no one else really bothers with touching Derek.

Stiles takes it upon himself to correct that injustice by starting to touch Derek more often. He nudges against him when they're standing side by side, sits down just a little too close next to him on the couch, and doesn't bother to hold himself back from the shoulder touches and half-hugs that he gives everyone else.

It takes a month before Derek finally touches him back in some kind of meaningful way, and it's to keep him from leaving with everyone else after a discussion about an omega someone smelled in town. Stiles waves off Scott and closes the door, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "What's up?"

Derek looks at him like he's lost for a moment before he clenches his hands in fists. "Why do you keep touching me?"

"Because you look like you're starving for it." Stiles shrugs and clears his throat awkwardly. "I don't know if it's just because you're a born werewolf and you're used to puppy piles or whatever and now you're not getting that, but it's obvious that it's something you need. I can help that, so I am."

"Puppy piles?" Derek manages to glare effectively for all of two seconds before he seems to fall back into confusion. "It's not a wolf thing. It's just a 'my family' thing. Peter and Cora were never big into hugging and touching, but everyone else was. I've tried not to, but I miss it."

With a nod and a deep breath, Stiles opens his arms and wraps them around Derek, pulling him into a tight hug that's returned almost immediately. It's a good hug, strong and tight, but careful of pesky things like ribs and kidneys. Combined with the scrape of Derek's stubble against his jawline, Stiles feels his body start to react and pulls his hips back slightly because it definitely isn't a time for awkward boners. When Derek pulls away, Stiles gives him a broad smile. "Any time you need to be touched, buddy, just come to me."

Derek licks his lips and lets his eyes follow down Stiles' front. "Just hugs?"

Stiles freezes. "If you want. Or more. I've got a lot of love to go around."

If he'd known the look Derek was going to give him was going to be the first step toward forever, he would have tried to memorize it. But, he does remember the look Derek gives him when he shows up in his room the next night before they exchange sloppy kisses and dry handjobs. The cuddling that comes afterward is intense, but good. And it's the start of something that both of them need. When it comes to things like this, they're both bad with words, but Derek feeds off of Stiles' touch and Stiles feeds off of knowing he's being useful. Somewhere down the line, they might even learn to call it love.


End file.
